dr_localfandomcom-20200213-history
Restauración
Restauración (English: "Restoration") is small town in the western Dominican Republic, part of Dajabón Province. It sits among mountains, green vistas and extensive pine forests, located in the central area of the island of Hispaniola, approximately 69 kilometers (43 miles) from the city of Dajabòn. It's southern border is at the foot of the Sierra de Baoruco mountain range. It's western border is the international border with Haiti. Etymology The municipality owes its name to the so-called Restoration War of the Dominican Republic, which took place on August 16, 1863, which was fought in Capotillo. This town was one of the scenes of the third struggle in favor of the preservation of Dominican sovereignty and independence after having been handed over to Spain by General Pedro Santana. The Restorative War was on from 1863 with the Cry of Capotillo until 1865 with the departure of Spanish troops from the country; since then on August 16 of each year this feat is commemorated. History The foundation of Restauraciòn dates back to 1882, when the Lilisista officers: Sotero Blanc, Pablo Reyes and Eusebio Gómez expelled the Haitian military redoubt that was established in the area, and hoisted the Dominican flag, thus sealing the recovery of this community. A year later, General Sotero Blanc suggested then President Ulises Heureaux Lilís, baptize the place with the name Puesto Cantonal de Restauración. (Restauración Cantonal Post). Wilson Contreras was a forestry entrepreneur native to the municipality, which previously had the name of Gurabo Francés and then Gurabo Español. "When Lilís visited Restoration that time he asked General Sotero Blanc what name they would give to the town and they called it the Military Canton of Restoration due to the feat that was being carried out" details Contreras. By decree of Lilís himself, Restoration was established as a municipality on June 23, 1892, being the first and the oldest in Dajabón From that moment on, it was named the new canton, then jurisdiction of the province of Monte Cristi, the second capital of the nation at that time. • On June 23, 1892, by Decree No.31 / 92 of President Ulises Heureaux, Restauración was elevated to the category of municipality. Restoration was the first municipality in the province of Dajabón Province, created June 20, 1938 through Law 1521. Geography Restauración is located at 19.300° N, -71.583° E. According to the ONE, Restauración has a land area of 283.58 square kilometers (109.49 square miles). This municipality is limited to the north by the town of Loma de Cabrera, to the northeast by El Pino, to the east by Santiago Rodriguez Province town of Villa Almacigos, and to the southeast by the Elías Piña Province town of Pedro Santana. The Haitian towns of Cerca-la-Source, Carice, and Mont-Organise limit it to the southwest, west and northwest respectively. Demographics According to the 2002 census, the municipality had 6,938 urban residents and 8,333 rural residents. Economy The main economic activity of this population is forestry, the treatment of "green gold". The economy of the municipality is based largely on the rational and sustainable management of the forest. Here there are large expanses of forest land with western pines and pines that have been planted. Culture People here like to dance, like joy and enjoyment. Potential for ecotourism Engineers have considered Restauración the most important forest town in the country. The region is packed with luxurious forests and many trees and rivers. Some of them are Libón, Neita, Gurabo and Artibonito. The latter is the only river that bathes the two nations, the Republic of Haiti and the Dominican Republic. The climate is pleasant in Restauración and it has attracted a lot of attention. The average temperature is 18°C (64°F), 2 degrees (4°F) lower than surrounding areas. Winter averages can drop to 12°C (53°F). Restauración has the second highest altitude, with 658 meters (2,160 feet) above sea level after Constanza, at more than 900 meters (3,000 feet). Tourism The tourist route begins with the hermitage of the Virgen de la Altagracia, where the believers make their stop of requests and thanks. Then there is the Municipal Spa. Upon entering the town you are greeted by El Cristo, one of the parks in the area and further on is the main park Juan Pablo Duarte, in front of the Catholic church that bears the name of San José, whose festivities are celebrated in March. There is also the Border Fraternity Recreative Club that is over 60 years old, since it was founded on September 28, 1950. A forest lookout from where you can visualize the contrast between deforestation in Haiti and the large forest population in this part of the Republic Dominican To the south, in Villa Anacaona, there is a cultural relic: a wooden church built in the thirties. A replica of the Monument of Santiago. Also in the middle of the green and abundant forest there is a military stronghold of the guerrilla period with a staircase that goes up to the watchtower. From there you can hear the murmur of the binational market. Restauracion 51219.jpg|Local House Restauracion a51219.jpg|Main road Restauracion b51219.jpg|City Hall (Oficinas de administracion municipal) Restauracion c51219.jpg|Catholic Calvary / Public Square Restauracion e51219.jpg|Church Restauracion f51219.jpg|Old House - Restauracion, D.R. Restauracion g51219.jpg|Parish of San Jose. Restauracion. Restauracion h51219.jpg|House in Restauracion Restauracion k51219.jpg|Epiphyte of the genus bromeliad, common in Restauracion forests References Restauraciòn https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Restauración_(República_Dominicana) Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:DR Route 45